A Present For You
by SilverWind9
Summary: A few weeks after Anna's death, Mithos tries to cheer up Kratos.


Author's Note: This ficlet takes place a few weeks after Anna's death, when Kratos has returned to Derris-Kharlan. As it's sort of dark (no sex, blood or swearing, though), please view at your own discretion. Comments and criticisms are appreciated.

A Present For You

By: SilverWind

He sat in a collapsed manner, head bowed, staring at nothing at all.

The room he was currently in was well furnished, though he noticed none of it. The lights were off. The splendour of Derris Kharlan was meaningless. Life was meaningless. Yes, everything was meaningless.

He sat there, broken, waiting for his body to follow his soul into nothingness. The shadows melded around him, sank into his being. For a long time, it was quiet.

"Kratos." Small yet authoritative, the voice pierced into the room and struggled against the stifling silence inside. The Seraphim that sat there did not respond, perhaps did not even notice.

"Kratos?" Again, the same voice. This time, the doors swung open along with it and the lights flickered on in the room. Still, the angel did not seem to be aware of his visitor's presence, did not acknowledge it. His eyes were still directed down toward the ground, seeing nothing.

"Kratos...I'm worried about you..." The visitor stood at the doorway as he spoke, hands clasped together, his young face fraught with concern. His large blue eyes glistened, seemingly with tears. Whatever else Mithos Yggdrasill was feeling, he appeared genuinely worried for his friend.

"You haven't left your room in a very long time. I've heard you haven't been eating or sleeping... Your Crystal can only support you for so long like that." Mithos paused a moment, as if he expected the person he was addressing to reply. He did not, and there was an awkward silence. The half-elf continued on.

"I have a gift for you. I'm sure you'll appreciate it." His voice cracked, full of hope. Still, no reaction.

"...You'll look, won't you?" The pain was evident in Mithos' voice. "A-are you mad at me? ...It's because I brought you back to Derris Kharlan, isn't it? P-please don't be mad! You're the only human that understands me... the only one that doesn't hate half-elves... a-and all I wanted to do was give you a present to cheer you up..."

The broken angel winced slightly, as if the speaker had touched upon a dormant nerve. Slowly, with great effort, he brought his gaze up.

Mithos smiled as Kratos' eyes connected with his, devoid of all hope though they were. "You'll look?"

A compliant nod. Mithos smiled even brighter, the previous sadness in his voice replaced with something quite near gaiety. "A dwarf is researching a new technology for Cruxis. With his invention, we may be able to place Martel into a new body without the use of the Chosens. Isn't that wonderful?"

Another nod served as a reply. Joyfully, Mithos continued on. "He's not quite done with perfecting the final version yet... But in the meantime, I had him make a prototype, for you."

There was a slight movement behind Mithos. Something—someone?—was there. The young half-elf stepped aside, to let the other angel have a full view.

Kratos' eyes widened.

_...Gentle waves of brown hair that softly framed a small, elegant form..._

As if he sensed nothing wrong, Mithos continued to speak. "I had Kvar and his men interrogated to get the exact specifics down. If there's something you don't like though, I can get Altessa to fix her." He turned and addressed the person—thing?—behind him.

"Go on."

_Her features... Her clothes... Even the way she walked..._

If just for a second, the broken angel was pulled into the illusion. It was Anna that was walking towards him, his Anna, alive again. He staggered forward.

Close to him now, her eyes met his.

_Her eyes._

The eyes of the person in front of him were soulless. Empty. They burned into his mind. They were a blasphemy to the woman who, even when controlled by others, was so full of determination, so full of life.

The Seraphim's hands shook, and the rest of his body froze. A part of him felt like screaming.

"KRA-TOS..." Her voice called out to him. Emotionless. Soulless.

"...KRATOS..." She reached out to place a hand on his chest and he stumbled back to get away from it, nearly tripping on himself in his haste. He couldn't force himself to push her away. He couldn't touch her, for fear that his mind would break.

Still at the doorway, Mithos smiled.

"I hope you enjoy her." Mithos sounded happy, completely oblivious to the pain he was inflicting on his old friend.

...Or was there a hint of satisfaction in his voice...?

He left, and that was the instant when Kratos collapsed onto the ground, the last shreds of his composure completely spent. He retched, gagging on the air, as the doll continued to gaze sickeningly down at him with her soulless eyes, eyes that haunted his thoughts and parodied what he loved. Kratos was choking, still choking, and his tears...

His tears wouldn't stop.


End file.
